Oneshot Mania
by Cullens4everandever
Summary: Oneshots from Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. All based on songs.
1. Chapter 1 Every Time We Touch

**A/N- okay, so there are a ton of songs out there that make me go OMG! That totally makes me think of when Edward did … or when Bella said… so I'm writing one shots about them! Yay! Enjoy! I'll try to keep them as in character as possible.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not Twilight, not Every time we touch (by Cascada), heck, I don't even own the air I breathe! (Or do I…) **

**Songfics**

**Every time we touch**

Bella's POV 

I shivered at his touch as his hand lightly traced along the side of my face. I curled myself tighter into his chest as I closed my eyes, committing the feel of his icy skin against mine. I knew no man or being on earth could come close to Edward in my standards. He was more than I had ever dreamed of receiving. I was still awaiting the day when I would be able to stand next to him and feel equal. Only then would I finally feel I even half deserved him. I wished I wasn't weak and slow and human. He truly did deserve better than me. I tried to stop myself from this train of thought, reminding myself what it felt like _not_ to be with Edward. I shuttered mentally. It was like giving myself shock therapy to think about that.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me 

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

I rolled over, facing Edward now. He smiled and when my heart began to race, he reached forward slightly and kissed the tip of my nose. I reminded myself to breathe as I realized with a jolt that I wasn't breathing again.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

I wondered what Edward was thinking as he quietly fondled with my hair, a smile playing on his lips.

"What're you thinking?" I whispered curiously. His smile grew.

"I was thinking about your heartbeat and how much I'm going to miss it." I scowled as I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Normally, I would have thought nothing of the comment. Now, though, I knew it was a guilt trip, trying to get me to change my mind about the future I wanted so much. I shook my head.

"Its beats are numbered. Enjoy it while you can." I stated firmly. He sighed and shook his head. I knew he didn't want me to choose this way. He wanted me to remain human. I wanted to become one of them. A vampire. "Nothing you say is going to change that. Not even the fact that you have that effect on me." He grinned at my last sentence and carefully kissed me sending jolts of electricity through my system. He leaned back and smiled closing his eyes listening to my uneven heartbeat. I sighed inwardly. I might as well enjoy the feeling while I could.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

**A/N- okay so I know that was kind of boring but I lovelovelove that song and it fits them soooo perfectly that I couldn't resist. Reviews make me do my happy dance! More chappys to come! (my spell check wants to kill me now for that A/N… help)**

**-Cullens4everandever**


	2. Chapter 2 It Ends Tonight

Disclaimer- I don't own eclipse or the song 'It Ends Tonight'. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer and The All American Rejects. Not me.

It Ends Tonight Edward's POV 

Watching Bella share that sleeping bag with the horrible mutt is one of the hardest things I've ever done. His thoughts were disgusting, playing Bella in his mind in compromising positions like she was his little toy. I had to end this little fantasy of his soon. I knew Bella wouldn't like it, but I knew she'd forgive me. Showing the pup what was right would be a good and healthy dose of reality for him. Bella was too good for him. He couldn't have her. At the same time, he was the one to protect her from herself and all that conspired against her during my… leave. For that, I figured I owed him something. I'd answered his questions as truthfully as I could tonight, no matter how much it pained me. He would be better for her in some ways, I suppose, but over all it was Bella's choice, and right now she was choosing me.

Bella's breathing was sweet deep and even, and I knew the sleep talking would start soon. I held back a growl (barely) as he started playing with a lock of her beautiful hair.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.   
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

As I watched her sleep, her mouth opened slightly, shaping words, but getting no sound out. Her facial expressions changed slightly as she dreamt about whatever it was tonight. As I silently cursed for the umpteenth time my incapability to see inside her mind, she mumbled my name. Jacob visibly stiffened. His eyes darted to me before going back to her. Bella repeated my name and sighed, sounding happy. I smiled. I loved the way my name sounded coming from her lips. She said my name again and again, with fairly wide gaps in between. Suddenly she said the words that made my mind go into over drive and my head swim with pain.

"Jacob, my Jacob," she sighed again and turned over. The space heater's face lit up. He looked exultant. His eyes went back to my face, filled with smugness. Yep, I'd definitely have to cut this off. And soon.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

The sleep talking ended soon after, saving my piece of mind. I awaited the dawn.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

Finally, the sun peaked over the edge of the mountainous landscape, bathing everything in light and gradually raising the temperature. Good, I thought, the space heater won't be needed any longer. Sometime later Bella stirred. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, lifting her head. The stupid mutt sighed and tightened his grip on my Bella. I gripped my leg, willing myself not to detach his arm. Permanently.

She squirmed, trying to get loose, trying to lift her head enough to look around more. Finally she turned her eyes to me. I carefully made my face neutral, hoping she couldn't see how much it was still killing me to watch this.

"Is it any warmer out there?" she whispered. I nodded.

"Yes. I don't think the space heater will be necessary today." I gloated mentally; reminding myself that the only reason he was there was because otherwise we'd have to find some alternative to this hiding spot. She nodded briefly and began struggling to free her arms from the arms surrounding her. Perversely, they tightened. I waited quietly for her to say the word.

"Some help?" she asked. I smiled, imagining what I could do to help.

"Did you want me to take his arms off all the way?" she shook her head.

"No thank you. Just get me free. I'm going to get heat stroke." I was across the tent in an instant. I smoothly and swiftly flicked the zipper open, causing the pup to fall out. The cold took him by surprise and he rolled back- on top of Bella. I was on him on an instant and my fist connecting with him felt very good- very _right._ The tent's poles shuddered as he made an impact against them. Ferally, the growl was ripped from my throat and his. No one hurts Bella, I thought as I crouched in front of her. Jacob was in a similar position to me. I was about to attack when Bella sprang in front of me, yelling for us to stop. She placed a hand on both our chests and I wrapped my arm around her waist to yank her out of the way for my assault on Jacob.

"Stop it." She said sternly. I saw Jacob stop his shaking, reminding me further of what he was and making my desire to kill him greater. "Jacob? Are you hurt?" he dropped his glare to her.

"Of course not." He hissed. How dare he talk to Bella like that! The longer this went on, the more eager I was to finally break this thing he had for Bella. Bella then turned to me and told me to apologize. What? How could she want me to apologize to that low-life scum? She was adamant about it though, so I apologized, slightly sarcastically. Jeeringly he accepted. This had to end.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving   
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

Jacob went out soon after, leaving Bella alone with me. It had hurt me to hear Bella asking him to stay so pleadingly, but he still left. She leaned against me, huddled in her coats, and we were silent or a while.

"How much longer?" she finally asked. We went back and forth on our worries for my family, before I offered to distract her. She very visibly shivered and I withdrew the offer. Instead, to pass the time, we talked about the best nights of our lives and what she'd said last night. My outlook brightened considerably when she admitted the reason she'd said that about him was just her way of differentiating between Jacob's multiple personalities. We went back to talking about nights after that. All of her favorites were on my list, but she still hadn't gotten my favorite. I could feel my anticipation building for the moment when it would end and Bella would be mine alone. Finally, the moment I'd awaited was here.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.   
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

"Did I get your first place yet?" she asked sweetly. I paused before answering, making sure that I could still hear his mind, indicating he was in hearing distance.

"No- that was two nights ago when you agreed to marry me." There. The deed was done. The mind I'd been listening to so closely had gone resolutely blank, the thoughts too confused to be coherent. We discussed the night slightly before what we were talking about sunk into Jacob's mind. He howled loudly, a howl filled with agony. Hats off to you Jacob. You fought well, but I need my Juliet back.

A/N- like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! 

**-Cullens4everandever**


	3. Chapter 3 Big Girls Don't Cry

A/N- there are a ton of songs out there and if you can think of one you'd like me to do let me know! I just might do it.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Eclipse or BGDC- they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Fergie.**

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Bella's POV (driving to Jacob's house in Eclipse pg. 590)**

How am I supposed to do this? I had asked myself this question so many times in the past minutes. I tried to drown my thoughts in the roar of my engine to no avail. I didn't want to break things off with him, but that's just it; I felt like I was leading him. Yet again the thought crossed me. How am I supposed to do this? I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't want to hurt me. I loved him and I had seen it all, the life we were supposed to have. That knowledge was making it all the worse, but I'd made my decision. I loved Jacob, but I loved Edward more. It had to be done, I thought agonizingly as the tears I'd been holding back threatened to overcome me. No! Don't cry. It'll make it even worse if that was possible.

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity_

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

I sat in front of his house for a moment, trying to pull myself together. If I cried or looked like I had just cried, it would make it worse for both of us. I didn't want to make this hard for him, and I had to let him know that I would never forget him and I had made this decision myself. Edward had not completely influenced it. I hopped out of my truck, and headed for the house, not looking forward to relaying my decision to him, not looking forward to seeing him with his injuries, possibly in pain, and not looking forward to the anguish to come.

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

[CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

As I left the house I reflected on the pain I'd just inflicted on both of us. I deserved it. He didn't. I was a monster and every bit of hurt that filled me now was justified. He'd actually been concerned about me at one point! I shook my head. I didn't deserve his concern. The entire time we'd talked I had been battling the urge to let the tears fall and when I got him to tell me what I wanted to hear, I had given in. The words he'd spoken so mockingly were true in every way. The tears kept coming and I knew I was at the point of no return. I deserved this.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity_

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
La Da Da Da Da Da


End file.
